


[Podfic] the secrets you tell me (i'll take to my grave)

by only_more_love



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, HP AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "the secrets you tell me (i'll take to my grave)," by Flowerparrish.He recognizes one of Steve’s Gryffindor friends, Clint—the cute one, Bucky would think, if he still thought things like that. These days, he’s shut out pretty much everyone except Steve (and okay, if he’s honest, sometimes he even avoids Steve), so Clint is just one of Steve’s friends.Which doesn’t really explain why Clint is laying on his stomach in the grass, outer robes discarded, wearing frayed jeans and a t-shirt, lazily paging through what looks like a muggle book.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	[Podfic] the secrets you tell me (i'll take to my grave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the secrets you tell me (i'll take to my grave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773559) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



> Recorded for [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish), who wrote a lovely WinterHawk AU I sincerely enjoyed reading. I hope you like this! 
> 
> Many thanks to [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/) for organizing this fun gift exchange. <3 
> 
> Season's Greetings to everyone. :)

Fic by Flowerparrish  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/puo6toz1zxcs324/the_secrets_you_tell_me_%28i%27ll_take_to_my_grave%29.mp3/file)

27:48 || 54.1 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me and/or the author—[Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)—know.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488, and my favorite haunts tend to be these SteveTony servers: [Put On the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) and [Earth's Best Defenders](https://discord.gg/4BXJ9B3).


End file.
